Here now
by Hatted Hatter
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to gather information on Sound. But she runs into some unexpected trouble. SasSak.My first fic. Rated M just in case. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**First fic** **so please don't be to harsh it will be SasSak if you like it.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters...sob 3

Sakura was a reasonable girl.

But then reason always had its limits, like now when a random guy decided that she'd be his perfect bed mate. In fact Sakura had only one word that described how she felt right now...

**SHANROO!!!!!!!**

Dusting off her hands Sakura walked out of the bar, it had only meant to be an information mission, find out what was going on with Sound...

Sakura let out as sigh as she made her way back to the inn...It didn't seem like she'd be getting anymore information once word spread so she'd be better off leaving.

A dark chuckle stopped her though.

Spinning around Sakura was met with an empty street, she couldn't sense anyones chakra...

_I'm going insane_

Turning back round Sakura began to walk again...

_there!_

A flicker of chakra came from behind her, her kuni flew from her hand with deadly accuracy...only to hit the wall...the dark chuckle echoed around her turning into an evil laughter that chilled Sakura to the bone.

'You should be more careful.' a voice breathed in her ear, strong arms wrapping around her form and binding her arms to her sides, 'Sakura.'

Said girls eyes widened, she knew that voice...

Bringing her chakra infused foot down behind her she forced him to let go.

'What are you doing here?' she demanded as she flipped over landing facing him. His smirk appeared again,

'Answer me Sasuke!' she demanded.

Well tell me what you think. If you like it then I'll continue if you don't then I won't... please read and review. Flames welcome!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! I updated!! sorry it took awhile, I had exams so I was studying...grrrr! Anyway I hope you like this chapter I'm not to sure about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I do have a cookie!**

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke grinned,

'What no 'Kun' now Sakura?'

'Youv'e fallen out of grace.' Sakura spat, 'Now answer me!'

Sasuke chuckled darkly,

'Tying up loose ends,' he answered evasively,

'Are you going to be more specific, or can't you tell me because Orichimaru told you it was top secret?'

'He's dead.' the way Sasuke said it, he may as well be commenting on the weather. Sakura tried not to show her surprise, storing the information for Tsunade.

'What? Finally gotten enough power?'

'Apparently so. Itachi's dead as well.' Sasuke's voice was soft and deep, during the entire time he'd not taken his eyes off of Sakura.

Sakura started to laugh. The only sign that Sasuke gave that he was surprised was the rise in his eyebrows,

'What is so funny Sakura?' he said,

'hehe...oh,' she coughed as she suppressed her laughter, 'Its just this is one of the longest conversations I've had with you, over a subject I couldn't care less about.' she looked him straight in the eyes, 'Not anymore anyway.'

Sakura began walking past Sasuke, 'Excuse me Uchiha, I have a mission to complete.'

An arm shot out and grabbed her round the waist.

'You really think that I'd just let you walk away from here?' his voice all but purred in her ear. Sakura suppressed a shudder,

'Let go Uchiha!' she spat, 'I'm through with you. I don't know why your here but I couldn't care less anymore.'

His response was to tighten his hold, which successfully stopped her squirming,

'Sakura I've already told you, I'm here tying up loose ends... and to collect something of mine. Besides I know you, you haven't gotten together with anyone in these past years.' he brought his head closer to her face, inhaling the scent of her hair, 'Eighteen and never been kissed...would you like to correct that?'

Sakura froze, of all the things he had said this was not what she had expected, he'd hated her...right?

"What would you care Sasuke?'

'Ah, we're on first name terms again.' he nibbled her earlobe, 'you can't answer a question with another one.' he breathed. Sakura suppressed the urge to moan but couldn't stop the shiver from traveling down her spine. It was enough for Sasuke though.

Spinning her around he captured her lips in his,ignoring her muffled sounds of protest, licking her lips he all but demanded entrance, which she tried hard to deny. Growling he licked and nibbled her lips, his hands traveling up and down her body enticing shivers and strangled moans from Sakura. He finally probed her mouth open and explored her depths, enticing and seducing her tongue to play with his.

Sakura had no idea what to do. Her childhood crush was **kissing** her! She was beginning to feel things she wasn't supposed too and **damn it! **She was so not enjoying it. Even as that thought crossed her mind moans of pleasure and want escaped her, she could all but feel him smirking against her lips.

Sasuke finally pulled back.

'Hn. I knew you still liked me.' he smirked, he could still taste her, and his smirk grew even more.

Sakura managed to pry her way out of his grip with some of her inhuman strength, she took a step back ignoring the look of irritation on Sasuke's face.

'Wanting you with my body means very little Sasuke.' she said her eyes locked on his, with a quick hand sign a small flame was dancing on her palm, 'Fire is easily lit,' she closed he hand, 'easily extinguished.'

Sasuke took a step towards her,

'There's still the spark though.' he spoke, closing the gap between them, Sakura shook her head,

'Don't do this Sasuke,' her eyes pleaded with him, 'I'm not the same twelve year old girl I was. I changed and so did you.' Turning around, Sakura started to walk away, 'Goodbye.'

Sasuke was in front of her in a second blocking her escape. Grabbing her chin and tilting it upwards his eyes fadded to crimson,

'I'm not about to let you go so easily,' the sharringan began to swirl in an hypnotic effect, 'I'm here to finish some business and collect something of mine,'

With that Sakura felt herself get captured by the Sharringan, and fall into darkness. One word echoed in her head **mine.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please. Flames welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!! People like my story!!! anyway suddenly becomes professional New chapter I hope this is up to peoples expectations!!**

**Oh and to the people who read my oneshot it has been taken off but only while I re-write it because I can do so much better than that.**

**Anyway MOVING ON!!**

Her eyes felt heavy.

_Mine..._

Trying with all her might she still couldn't lift them.

_I came to collect something of mine..._

The events before she became unconscious rushed back to her. Meeting Sasuke, talking to Sasuke, _**KISSING Sasuke...**_

Sakura's eyelids burst open and instantly took in the fact that this was not her room at the inn. In fact she doubted that she was even in the inn anymore. Sitting up suddenly she immediately tried to get out of the bed she was in... tried being the appropriate word here.

'Where do you think your going?' his voice all but purred in her ear,

'S-Sasuke?...' Sakura gulped as his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her back down next to him,

'hmmm...?' he nuzzled his face in her hair, realisation hit her.

'GET OFF!" she yelled trying to punch him, only to find her fist caught faster than she could blink and Sasuke hovering over her in the bed pinning her down. Struggling Sakura was shocked to find she could not call on her chakra.

'Why...'

'Like the drug?' Sasuke cut her off answering her unanswered question, 'Kabuto taught me how, it blocks off your chakra from your system effectively draining it from you, without knocking you out.' Sakura's eyes widened, and Sasuke couldn't help smirking, he'd always loved her eyes.

'You know Tsunade will send people looking for me when I don't check in.' Sakura spoke up playing for time, if she could neutralise the drug in her bloodstream then she could...

A soft husky chuckle broke into her thoughts,

'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura,' Sasuke purred burying his head in the junction between her neck and her shoulder, 'I know what your trying to do,' he scraped his teeth against her pulse point, causing her breath to hitch painfully, 'And it's not going to work, that drug can only be neutralised by my chakra, another trick I learnt off of Kabuto.' he began to suckle her skin, sweeping his tongue and scraping his teeth over certain areas of skin making her moan and whimper,

'S-stop it!' she hissed, he predictably ignored her,

'As for your point about Tsunade, did you forget that the Sharingan allows me to copy handwriting as well? I could duplicate yours and the dobes when we were genin.'

'Sakura's eyes narrowed, 'Don't call Naruto that!'

Sasuke stopped attacking her neck and looked at her, 'Why?'

'Naruto is twice the man you'll ever be and is so much more stronger than you could ever hope to be!'

Sasuke's eyes began to fade to crimmson as he growled 'Is that what you think?' his grip became painful causing Sakura to flinch, 'I didn't realise that you two were so _close._' he was practically spitting out the last word,

'Sasuke let go-' Sasuke suddenly crushed his mouth onto hers before she could finish. The kiss was bruising and Sakura whimpered at the intensity. Sasuke ignored her muffled whimpers and sounds of protest, forcing his tongue inside her mouth he began to allow his hands to wander. Sakura squeaked in surprise as she felt a hand brush her breast, her inner thigh, her back. Turning her head she managed to break the kiss gasping air and trying to move away from him, though that was impossible as he was straddling her. She whimpered slightly when he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to look at him, fisting a hand in her hair Sasuke leaned down until he was inches from her face,

'Don't worry Sakura,' he whispered feeling her shudder as his breath swept across her bruised and swollen lips, 'You're mine now, I'll erase all traces of your past life,' he moved closer to her, 'The only one you need to think about is me, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, they are no longer part of your life.' and with that he once again crushed his lips onto hers, not allowing her to turn away he forced her deeper into the kiss.

Sakura could barely breathe his touches and kisses were electrifying, but she would not loose to him! She would not let him erase her loved ones. With that thought Sakura opened her mouth wider for him, and was greeted with an approving purr. Sasuke's grip loosened, and Sakura took her chance.

Taking him by surprise she pushed him off of her and ran to the nearest door.

'I won't give up without a fight Uchiha!' she spat and with that she wrenched open the door and disappeared down the hall.

Sasuke smirked, licking his lips.

'I was hoping you'd say that Cherry blossom.'

**Well what do you think???? ** **I hope you like it but flames etc are welcome!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY! I'm sorry about slow updates, schools kept me so busy I haven't had time to write anything! This story I'm still working ideas out for, however I started this way back when and figured posting it would be better than nothing. What do you think?**_

_**Again sorry this is going to take a while to get chapters out for either of my stories as it is exam time!! Oh the joys of life.**_

Her feet pounded on the stone as she ran, her breathing was coming out in gasps. Still she ran. Still she refused to give up. So he had sealed her chakra that didn't mean she'd curl up and admit defeat, she wasn't an idiot. She skidded to a halt as a dead end came into view…again. The entire complex of passageways all looked the same. She didn't even know where she was anymore. Turning back around she ran down another corridor, praying (although she knew better) that this would lead her out. The lights abruptly ended and a cloying darkness seemed to creep out in front of her, on instinct Sakura stepped back in fear. The darkness seemed unnatural, and made Sakura want to turn and run in the other direction, the fear wound its way into her belly, even as her feet began moving back- _**SHANROO! We aren't going to let a fear of the dark stop us are we? This is probably the way out and this is a trap set to defer people from escaping! SNAP OUT OF IT!**_

Sakura shook her head once to dispel the fear. She was right! If this trap was making her want to turn around odds were that she was going in the right direction. Taking a deep breathe, Sakura closed her eyes and charged. Nothing happened as she ran attentively she opened her eyes to be met with another maze of identical hallways, turning she was again met by the darkness. So it was a deterrent trap. That explained a lot, taking a deep breathe Sakura turned to study the maze of corridors ahead of her.

Her blood froze. Footsteps echoed from behind her and Sakura dashed wildly down another corridor praying she wouldn't run into another dead end. The footsteps continued to follow her, calm and measured Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration he knew exactly where she was and what's more was he was playing her, she knew she wouldn't have heard him unless he wanted her to! Pelting full speed down another corridor she skidded to a stop when she realised she could no longer hear him following her. Turning around she couldn't see anything but a deserted passageway. Keeping her eyes straight ahead Sakura backed up a few spaces only to have an arm wrap around her constricting all movement. She let out a yell of surprise until another hand shot out and clamped onto her mouth.

"Found you!" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "That was a nice chase Sakura but you should have known that your little attempt at escaping would fail." He nipped at her neck causing her to squeak in his arms, "And now, your going to be punished."

Sakura made a muffled sound which only caused Sasuke to smirk even more. Tugging her flush against him, chest to back, he continued to assault her neck, causing a sharp intake of breathe from Sakura when he found a particular patch of nerves. Removing his hand from her mouth he only became more amused when she began struggling profusely.

"You sick fuck!" Sakura practically screamed, "Let me go Sasuke!"

He chuckled,

"No." his grip tightened, "I don't think I will."

Sakura suddenly threw her head back causing her skull to crack against his nose. Cursing erupted from Sasuke and, taking advantage of his surprise, Sakura freed herself and bolted back down the corridor. The air began to get cleaner as she ran and Sakura began to feel hope, glancing behind her she saw Sasuke following her, but he was still a bit behind, if she could get into the open before him she had a chance of hiding from him. A chance of escaping. A window! With one last burst of speed Sakura's fingers touched the latch, pushing it open and hauling herself up. But then arms were around her waist pulling her down, a hand grabbed her wrist increasing the pressure until her hands lost their grip, and a voice echoed from behind her,

"I'm not giving up that easily."

Sakura was pulled abruptly into Sasuke's taller form, and held there as he closed the window, her escape hatch. It maddened her how weak she was but without the use of her chakra, there was little she could do against Sasuke. He had the upper hand here, and boy did she hate it. Still, it didn't mean she wouldn't go down without a fight!

"Let go of me!" She was pushing at him and twisting in his hold as much as she could, "I don't even know why you're doing this-"

The air was knocked out of her as he pushed her against the wall,

"You're **mine.**" Sasuke hissed, Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was cut off, "You have been and always will be! It was me who you declared your love to, me who you pined over!"

"You arrogant jackass! I was twelve! I didn't know any better, if I had it wouldn't have been you I'd go for it would have been someone like Naruto!"

Silence met her words, though Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes there was still a flash of crimson,

"**Never** mention the dobe's name again!" and with that Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers, pinning her to the wall with his body as his hands began to roam, touching sensitive parts of Sakura's body that she hadn't even known about.

"I know you, _Sakura_," his hands dragged down her sides, causing a gasp and a shiver, "I know what makes you react, where to _touch._" His hand was at her crotch, his fingers stroking her through her shorts, Sakura couldn't prevent the gasp and then the moan from escaping her as his hands became quicker.

"Do you like that, cherry blossom?"

"S-stop…U-uchihhhaaa" His fingers slipped into her panties,

"That's not my name Sakura." His fingers were in her womanhood now and Sakura wasn't sure how to react to the feelings wracking her body.

"S-Sasuke…" she moaned unable to stop herself or resist,

"Nearly," he whispered his lips stretching into a grin as he continued to torture her,

"S-S-Sasuke-K-kun! Mmph!" Sasuke crushed his lips onto hers possessively, before pulling away from her,

"There you are," he smirked licking his fingers and enjoy her blush as she watched him lick her juices off. He had left her feeling unfulfilled though, she had been so close to her climax but he had stopped leaving her breathless and restless.

"That," Sasuke purred in her ear as he pulled her limp form towards him, "Was your punishment."

With that he lifted her up and began walking back the way they had come.

Sakura, shook her head to clear the daze she was in. She didn't understand what it was she wanted but she wasn't something for Sasuke to play with.

"Uchi-" his grip tightened painfully as his sharingan glared down at her in warning,

"Don't push me Sakura, my patience is already wearing thin."

Sakura internally cringed she didn't want to antagonise him further, and resisting him seemed to be causing her a lot of trouble. So she kept quiet trying to formulate a plan in her mind, if she couldn't release her chakra, then she didn't have much chance in escaping. However there was the matter of her regular reports to Tsunade to think about, if she could slip her own into the Uchiha's hand, or however he was going to deliver them then she could get a message for help out. The only question was how? Sasuke would be watching her like a hawk now that she'd run, maybe he was expecting her to, even counting on it so that he could…she shuddered, though if Sasuke noticed he didn't show it.

It was shorter to get back to the room she had originally been in than it had been to escape, which showed Sakura that she had really no idea how to navigate around this lair. To her surprise however, Sasuke merely lowered her onto the bed before turning around and walking out again,

"Wait! Where are you going?" His smirk was mocking,

"Why? Would you miss me?" at her outraged look he merely smirked even more, "I have other business to attend to." and with that he walked out, locking the door behind him.


End file.
